the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Mills Kohai - Characters
This is a list of characters that were introduced in Lets Just Comment Slim Ridland (AKA SlitelyOvercokedToasd) The first character in Lets Just Comment. He runs a channel that goes under SlitelyOvercokedToasdhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXofbVNVYRfmV9EobQdeYqg and has appeared in videos on rare occasions, most notably Episode 5https://youtu.be/VUyP8NFjSqo?t=173. His personality is that of a very easily angered, over the top character, he is normally seen wearing a flat cap and an inside out grey shirt. Broom A literal broom. Most of the time he doesn't talk and the only time he talks it is media clips. He is also Kayne West. He was introduced in Episode 26, and then reappeared in Episode 47. ri on rino mells ri on rino mells (aka RORM) is a joke character of Rachael who is emotionless and monotone. He normally spouts nonsense but occasionally can come off lowkey sadistic. He has his own channel ri on rino mells comms. His first appearance was in a cameo for Episode 15. He has also had his own episodes with Episode 39 1/2 and has done a co-op with Rachael for Episode 50. Chip Skylark It's unknown if he is the real Chip Skylark (Probably not) but Chip is the recently introduced sidekick of ri on rino mells. He is similar in speech to RORM, except he has a higher pitched voice. He first appeared in Episode 53 and has made various cameos since then alongside RORM. Mexican Mafia An organization that wanted to kill Rachael, the head of the mafia voiced by Alex Rochon, formally known as The Autarch of Flame. They were hinted at in Episode 28, but weren't formally introduced until Episode 45. They were then killed off in Episode 50. DigitalTy Read DigitalTy Young Rion The young version of Rachael, more naive than her and also thinks they are cis. Young Rion's main avatar is Sweetie Belle (as that was the avatar Rachael used in her earlier commentaries), it is unknown if it will change now. Young Rion was introduced in Episode 46 and has since been a co-op partner in Episode 50. Young Rion also played a huge role in Episode ???, as the one commentating on Rachael herself. gindem taynayka The son of the Devil, the nephew of Supersonicward15 and the potential son of Rachael (though it hasn't been confirmed yet) he is very energetic and acts like a young child despite his murderous and satanic tendency's. He was introduced Episode ??? 1/2 and appeared as a cameo in 50 and 52, then reappeared for a co-op in 51 and 53. The Devil He is the father of gindem and the brother of Supersonicward15. He shows up as the commentators biggest fear and is voiced by Silver not much else is known. His only appearances are Episode 50 and Episode 51. Muky Suuky Muky Suuky is a shy christian girl and generally unconfident, she worked in prostitution (or at least that's what she said before it was discovered that she lied about it) before working with Rion in Episode 52, she reappeared in Episode 53. She has a friend named Poppy who we haven't seen yet. In Episode 54 we were introduced to Ella Blackwood her girlfriend, a relationship her father would alledgedly disagree with so she keeps it secret to most. Ella Blackwood Ella Blackwood is a very mellow but snarky girl and girlfriend of Muky Suuky. She was introduced in Episode 54 and is voiced by Autumn Hutchins. Not much is known about her outside of that episode. References Category:Character Page